


The Journey of Being Kidnapped

by RinaHart



Category: Original Work
Genre: A fight for the throne, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Polyamory, Slavery, Trans Male Character, cinnamon roll character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaHart/pseuds/RinaHart
Summary: Prince Sidon is spoiled rotten and on his way to inheriting the throne... but little does he know, somebody is willing to do anything to get the throne, even if it means ripping away everything Sidon knows and loves.OrA fantasy world in which a prince, his slave, and a half dragon fight to fulfill their destinies.





	The Journey of Being Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. I hope this you enjoy this fic, the first chapter is relatively short but it will get longer as we go.  
> Please feel free to comment and suggestions or constructive criticism you may have :D

Sidon crossed his legs, looking utterly bored out of his mind as he stared down at the men who were all in shackles on their knees before him. He raised an eyebrow, strumming his fingers against the arm rest of his throne, staring them all down. He had been stuck with captive criminal duties once again due to his father being busy with other matters. The man found that these duties bored him, although for today he had decided to have some fun. He lazily waved his finger as he smirked playfully. “Eeny Meeny miney....mo~” he said in a singsong tone as he pointed to each of them. “Which one of you will be the lucky pet at my throne~?” he continued gasping as he suddenly closed his eyes. “I got it! Now it’s much more fair!” He said, continuing to point back and forth between the men. His childish demeanor had earned a few sighs from his teachers who had raised him over the years, and yet another couple of sighs from the guards waiting around for him to make a decision.    
“Aaaaaaand you!” He exclaimed, parting his fingers so he could see who his finger had landed on. A large, muscular man with tanned skin and dark hair.   
The man quietly looked up from where he was sitting, giving little emotion for Sidon to work with, kneeling on the floor as naked as the day he was born. He looked tired, if anything, and didn’t seem distressed or overjoyed at being chosen. He just looked as if you had told him that the weather for the day, mildly interested.

“Cousin, don’t you think you should take this more seriously?” One of the bystanders said. The person in question was a lanky man, he looked a bit older than the prince. His red eyes cold and intimidating while his red brand demonstrated his loyalty to his kingdom.   
“He is to be your servant, as such your bodyguard as well. Did you even research his background to see if he would be a threat to your life?” He asked seriously.    
“Silas, I’ve told you many many times.” Sidon said with a carefree smirk toward his cousin. “I don’t care what you think.” He stated bluntly, pointing to the naked man as he then motioned for him to stand. “Do what you want with the others, I’ve made my decision.”    
Silas gave a dark smirk as he looked toward the guards. “Execution it is then.”   
“W-What?! No! No no no! Anything but that, you idiot! Just lock ‘em up until they’ve learned the error in their ways or...whatever” Sidon retorted quickly, sweat coming over his face. The guards had quickly pointed their weapons at the other men as soon as Silas had mentioned execution, and this made Sidon nervous. Did they have no idea what the  _ real  _ prince would want?   
The other prince, smirked back at his younger cousin, crossing his arms behind his back as he and the guards began leading the other prisoners to the dungeon. “What a weak prince you are, you know nothing of discipline.” He snapped sharply before making his leave, leaving behind a very intense atmosphere.   
Sidon turned away from his cousin just in time to see how his new slave was kicked in the back by the man whose was handling him. He was forced to scoot forwards until he was kneeling in front of the prince. He held up his shackled arms to the prince, offering himself as he had been told. Although his expression had not changed at all throughout that whole exchange,  “I am here to serve you, majesty.” He murmured his scripted line, keeping his eyes down on the floor and looking like he was straight out of the instructional booklets used to train slaves. His form was impeccable, as if it was meticulously planned out beforehand.   
“O-Oh, right.” Sidon had been a bit shaken up with the verbal exchange with his cousin, and then watching his new pet be treated so roughly, but he did his best to save face, smirking once again. Sidon continued his facade, walking over to the edge of the throne, he lifted a royal sword that had been passed down for centuries. He walked over to his new pet, who was knelt down before him and finally lifted the sword. He touched in to both sides of the man’s head. “You have been chosen as my royal servant, this kingdom, the royalty within it, and I our now your new life. You have been reborn a man of purpose.” He said, seeming to recite the lines of a ceremony. “Shall you break or neglect these codes, your life shall be the price.” He finished off before giving a charming smile as he now lifted the man’s chin up with the edge of the blade. “Now stand my royal servant.” He says, power behind his words as the guards looked on in awe.   
The man at Sidon’s feet still did not say anything, because that was all the ceremony entailed. It really required very little speaking on his part, his actions and attitude were more powerful than his words in this case. He stood up, following the blade on his chin as Sidon slowly raised him to a standing position. “Yes, master.” He said softly, looking at the prince with calm, level eyes. Calmer than anyone should be in this situation. 

Sidon could feel his arm beginning to shake, he wasn’t exactly in shape... and the royal sword was a royal pain in the ass to hold up for a long period of time. He stared back at the slave seriously, but couldn’t help but swallow hard at the unwavering look in his eyes. His calm yet powerful aura made him blush lightly. He had a sword to his throat and he didn’t waver whatsoever. It was rather intimidating to say the least. Once the slave stood, Sidon waved the guards in the room away. They bowed in approval of him before taking their leave. It wasn’t until they left that Sidon finally tossed the royal sword to the side as of it were a useless toy. “Heavy ass piece of garbage...” he mutters, groaning as he stretched his arms. “Mmkay, now that all that royal junk is out of the way...” he smirked as he grabbed his slave’s hand. “Let’s have some fun~” he said, leading the way.   
“As you command, master.” the man replied, glancing over at the sword only as it hit the floor before looking away, seemingly uninterested. The stoic look on his face never changed as he followed Sidon with no resistance. SIdon noticed air around him, as obedient as he was, was not one of a slave. Though his head was bowed, he didn’t look defeated, he still stood tall and strong. Sidon smirked as he swung their arms playfully, not seeming at all bothered by the slave’s silence. He simply hummed as he lead the larger man to his room, only to find.... it was a complete disaster. “Okay, Royal Servant!” He says, putting his hands on his hips as his eyes began to gleam with delight. “LET THE FUN BEGIN!” He then tossed the man an apron from the corner of his room, a broom as well. “I forgot where I put your outfit so this’ll have to do for now, let me know when you find it though cause it’s kinda important if you don’t wanna go around all naked, not that I’m complaining.” He rambled on, walking over to his messy bed and flopping onto it lazily. “Welp, get to it. Chop chop.” He says, clapping his hands.   
“Yes, master.” the slave said, looking a little bit surprised, but not unwilling. “Do you have any preference for where I put your things, master?”   
“Nah I don’t care, I just don’t need the head maid on my case again over the mess. She just got back from her “leave of absence” or whatever.” He said carelessly as he waved his hand dramatically. He paused for a moment, staring up at the ceiling before glancing back. The man who had come into his life was so mysterious, and although Sidon had only been around him for a few moments, he found himself more than curious about his new toy. “Speaking of servants… you’re my servant and I don’t even know your name yet. What is it?”

The name looked a little taken aback by this, but answered after just a moment of hesitation, “My name is Oliver, master.”


End file.
